1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to protective covering devices for conventional watt mounted alarm assemblies and, more specifically, to an improved alarm station protector for an alarm assembly which is capable of being accessed by disabled or handicapped individuals, specifically individuals with very limited hand and arm ability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional alarm activation station assemblies which are activated to signal the existence of fire, burglary and a host of other possible occurrences for which an alarm signal would be appropriate are well known in the art. Such alarm assemblies are typically incorporated into a wall mounted unit as which is positioned so as to be accessible to most individuals. The unit typically includes a face plate into which is built an alarm handle or wall mounted pull station. In order to set off the alarm, the handle is typically grasped by the user's fingers and is pulled in the direction indicated.
A protective cover may also be provided and is mounted in an overlaying fashion with respect to the alarm assembly. Typical protective covers have in the past included metallic shields which are formed in a criss-cross grid shape and are mounted to the wall surrounding the alarm or, more recently, in transparent and high strength, heavy duty polymers. In each instance, the shielding cover must be secured or otherwise attached around the alarm device so that it may be quickly detached or opened to reveal the alarm and to quickly permit the user to activate it.
An example of an alarm protection device is illustrated in applicant's previous U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,549, which teaches a pull station protector including a wall mounted framing member surrounding the alarm station and a transparent covering member which is pivotally attached to the framing member and is capable of being pivoted about an upper hinge by a user to reveal the alarm. The purpose of applicant's previous device is in pat to protect the alarm activation station from vandalism and this may be further accomplished by incorporating a portable alarm into the protector assembly itself which is set off by the user pivoting the covering member to its upward position and without the user necessarily setting off the actual alarm.
A shortcoming of the prior art, both in the instances of pull station alarm designs as well as in the construction of the displaceable protective covers which surround them, are the difficulties experienced by disabled or handicapped persons in displacing the covering devices and in setting off the alarms. This is particularly evident in instances where the individual is missing most or all of his or her fingers and must rely upon a stubbed hand or arm with which to activate the alarm.